<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дневник наблюдений Драко Малфоя by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364493">Дневник наблюдений Драко Малфоя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DracoMalfoy!DramaQueen, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко Малфой — лучший в мире специалист по истреблению редких магических видов. Гарри Поттер — спец в полировке метел. Между ними — целая пропасть и старые разногласия, но кого это вообще волнует?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дневник наблюдений Драко Малфоя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>посвящается дорогой ns17, с любовью!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Дорогая матушка,<br/><br/>Ни о чем не беспокойся. В Хогвартсе меня ждет блестящая карьера и открывается много уникальных возможностей. Директор Макгонагалл сама попросила меня поучаствовать в программе, так что я ценный кадр. Мне выделили отдельный кабинет и личные покои, какие были у профессора Снейпа (но, конечно, они обставлены с куда большим вкусом). Не пройдет и года, как я стану профессором, потому что, конечно же, кто угодно будет лучше с этим справляться, чем полу-гигант (а я, как ты помнишь, ценный кадр). В дальнейшем я могу получить место помощника директора, а это куда перспективней, чем место в попечительском совете.<br/><br/>И нет, мама, я не хочу работать с Панси в этом ее так называемом «свадебном салоне» для отчаявшихся девиц. Во-первых, романтика давно умерла, а наживаться на трупах — это натуральное мародерство. Во-вторых, она мне ничего такого не предлагала, а если ты начнешь ее просить за меня, я сожгу Малфой-мэнор. Ну ты можешь уточнить. Хотя лучше не стоит. В Хогвартсе меня ждет ответственная и важная работа, и я, как талантливый маг и сознательный член общества, обязан внести свой вклад. Прошу, вышли мою запасную пижаму и грелку, и еще тех конфет, если будешь себе заказывать. И сиреневые чернила. И не обращай внимания на птицу — я взял ее в школьной совятне, она слегка помятая, потому что сопротивлялась, совы здесь жутко распущенные.<br/><br/>P.S. Я прекрасно помню, что случилось с павлинами, и повторяю еще раз, в этом нет никакой моей вины! Сколько можно мне припоминать ту историю. Я вовсе не «безнадежен» в уходе за магическими существами, я талантливый, ценный кадр с уникальными возможностями на горизонте, и не представляю, почему вообще должен это объяснять!<br/><br/>С уважением и любовью,<br/>Драко Малфой.<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>— Пускать Малфоя в Хогвартс — это все равно, что добровольно заводить дома пауков, — заявил Рон, помахивая бокалом. Сливочная пена вытекала через край с каждым его широким жестом, но Рон абсолютно не обращал на это внимания. Никогда. — Он же чертов вредитель! — возмущался Рон, не трудясь понизить голос, так что все присутствующие в «Трех Метлах» были в курсе последних событий.<br/><br/>Гермиона насмешливо глядела на него, откинувшись на спинку стула.<br/><br/>— Дамблдор всегда говорил о том, что важно давать людям шанс. А Макгонагалл просто старается управлять школой с его позиций.<br/><br/>— Ну да, точно! — фыркнул Рон, пока Гарри заворожено наблюдал, как белая плюха пены медленно сползает по стеклу с внешней стороны стакана, к пальцам, обхватившим толстое стекло. — Он дал шанс Снейпу, и чем это кончилось?<br/><br/>— Малфой, в отличие от Снейпа, так и не смог тогда поднять палочку, — напомнил Гарри тихо, все еще не отводя глаз густой пенной дорожки, до тех пор, пока Гермиона раздраженно не стерла ее салфеткой. Гарри мигнул. — И потом, вы только представьте этого чистюлю в загоне, в куче гиппогрифьего дерьма. Да он просто создан для этой работы!<br/><br/>Рон и Гермиона рассмеялись, и Гарри залпом прикончил свою порцию пива.<br/><br/>Он представлял Малфоя, измазанного в грязи, с широкой лопатой в руках и в мокрой от пота рубашке… слишком часто, пожалуй.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/><em>День 1.<br/><br/>Дневник наблюдений Драко Малфоя.<br/><br/>ЕСЛИ ОН ПОПАЛ В ЧУЖИЕ РУКИ, НАСТОЯТЕЛЬНО ТРЕБУЮ ВЕРНУТЬ ВЛАДЕЛЬЦУ!<br/><br/>В этом дневнике будут описаны познавательные факты касательно редких магических существ, отправленных под мою опеку.<br/><br/>Пока что Хагрид мне никого не дал. Я на испытательном сроке. В скором времени я смогу заняться настоящими исследованиями, а пока помогаю моему куратору в различных работах.<br/><br/>Зачем этому человеку столько тыкв.<br/></em><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Спустя год после войны Гарри вернулся в Хогвартс, претендуя на должность «ассистента». Благодаря новым порядкам, заведенным Минервой Макгонагалл, у каждого профессора в Хогвартсе мог быть помощник, и у выпускников школы был шанс попасть на эту стажировку. Теоретически. Но Гарри уж никак не ожидал, что из двоих добровольцев вторым окажется Драко Малфой!<br/><br/>И уж конечно, сюрпризом стал его выбор профиля.<br/><br/>— Хагрид, я не понимаю! Это же <em>Малфой! </em>— возмущался Гарри, глядя, как хорек шагает к Запретному лесу с миской сырого мяса для фестралов. — Тот самый засранец, который вечно задирал нос и говорил, что уход за магическими существами — бесполезный предмет. Вряд ли он сможет приглядывать за соплохвостами так хорошо, как это делаешь ты, — добавил Гарри, потому что Хагрид как раз склонился над корытом, где копошились новорожденные слизни, и ласково им что-то проворковал.<br/><br/>— Ну так, Гарри... — Хагрид поскреб макушку, поглядев в сторону леса. — Соплохвостиков своих я пока ему и не доверю. Начнем помаленьку, чтоб, значит, проблем не было. Никаких тварей, что с характером — а то помнишь же, как вышло с Клювиком.<br/><br/>— Конечно, я помню. — Гарри покачал головой. — И потому никак сообразить не могу, зачем он тебе тут вообще сдался.<br/><br/>Хагрид пожал плечами, на широком, простодушном лице его появилась виноватая улыбка.<br/><br/>— Так ведь не брал его больше никто, Гарри. А Хогвартс его дом, как и твой тоже. Ему больше деться некуда.<br/><br/>Гарри устремил взгляд к опушке: на нее из леса выскочил Малфой, озираясь так, словно за ним гнались невероятные монстры. Палочка прыгала в его дрожащей руке, а белая рубашка была вся в алых потеках, будто фестралы плевались в него своим угощением.<br/><br/>— Возможно, ты и прав, — улыбнулся Гарри.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/><em>День 14.<br/><br/>Утром обнаружил, что все подопытные сбежали. Пожалуй, не стоило оставлять коробку открытой на ночь. Я подумал, им потребуется воздух, но вероятно, им требуется только усложнять мне жизнь.<br/><br/>NB: на живых существ «Акцио» не действует.<br/><br/>Я, безусловно, знал это из программы первого курса. Но эти существа настолько бесполезны, что даже в моих носках больше личности. Не представляю, чем руководствовался мой куратор, поручая мне заботу о том, что тоннами идет в зелье от чесотки.<br/>Если не найду их до завтрака, придется стащить парочку из кабинета зелий. Уверен, Хагрид не отличит их в лицо.<br/><br/>Хотя я ничему не удивлюсь.<br/></em><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Малфой сидел на трибунах, щурясь на солнышко. Ветер трепал его белобрысые волосы, расстегнутый воротник рубашки был запачкан травой, и вид Малфой имел самый безмятежный.<br/><br/>Смотреть на это было невыносимо.<br/><br/>Гарри снизился и спрыгнул на трибуны, так, что доски затрещали под ногами. Ловко перехватил метлу и закинул ее на плечо.<br/><br/>— Прохлаждаешься, Малфой? — спросил он, устроившись на перилах трибуны. — Смотрю, тебя просто заваливают работой!<br/><br/>Малфой окинул его долгим взглядом.<br/><br/>— Зато ты, похоже, занят очень серьезным делом.<br/><br/>— Я тестирую «Чистометы», — возразил Гарри и в доказательство своих слов помахал перед носом Малфоя метлой.<br/><br/>— А я выгуливаю питомцев, — в тон ему сказал Малфой, стукнув по прутьям, маячащим у его лица. Тут Гарри заметил картонную коробку из-под обуви.<br/><br/>— Что у тебя там?<br/><br/>— Не твоего ума дело, — заносчиво начал Малфой, но Гарри уже вытянул шею и разглядел, что там внутри копошится. От смеха он едва не свалился с перил.<br/><br/>— Флоббер-черви? Серьезно?! Хагрид тебя высоко ценит, раз поручил такое ответственное дело!<br/><br/>Малфой оскорблено схватил коробку и поставил к себе на колени. Он заглянул внутрь, быстро пересчитывая червяков.<br/><br/>— Прояви немного уважения, Поттер. У них все равно больше мозгов, чем в твоей черепушке.<br/><br/>— Ага, и богатый внутренний мир… — Гарри снова пошатнулся, но удержал равновесие. Сидеть на перилах было не слишком удобно, но ему нравилось глядеть на Малфоя сверху вниз. — А почему они не шевелятся? По-моему, у тебя полная коробка дохлых червей.<br/><br/>— У них послеобеденный сон, — важно заявил Малфой и легонько потыкал палочкой одного из червей. — Верно, Густав? Давай, просыпайся.<br/><br/>— Густав?..<br/><br/>— Густав, Флобер, Бувар и Пекюше, — перечислил Малфой, закрывая коробку. — Не представляю, чем тебя так заинтересовали мои черви. Похоже, у тебя просто слишком много свободного времени. Еще бы — вряд ли кто-нибудь станет загружать бесценного героя работой.<br/><br/>— Да у меня уже руки горят, столько метел я в жизни не полировал! — сердито воскликнул Гарри. Малфой закатил глаза.<br/><br/>— Я-то думал, у тебя в этом богатый опыт. Раз уж ты так усердно трудишься, может, и мою заодно отполируешь?<br/><br/>— Может, и отполирую, — неожиданно для себя сказал Гарри и подвигал бровями. Это того стоило: он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы человек краснел так быстро. Малфой вспыхнул до кончиков ушей, так сильно, что в уголке левого глаза показалась слезинка.<br/><br/>— Чертов болван, — процедил он, опустив глаза. Прижав коробку к животу, словно это его последняя опора в жестоком мире, Малфой поднялся. — Пойдемте, мальчики, у нас много дел, — и с достоинством удалился прочь.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/><em>Дорогая матушка,<br/><br/>Нет, я все еще не собираюсь домой. Дела идут отлично. Работа над проектом дает мне много (зачеркнуто) Работа над проектом очень увлекательная. Свободное время я провожу в библиотеке с редчайшими томами по уходу за магическими существами, темными существами, фантастическими и вымершими животными.<br/><br/>Нет, мама, мне не поручают ничего хищного. Уверяю тебя, я в полной безопасности. Главная опасность здесь — мучительная смерть от скуки или тупости Поттера (как мило, что ты навела справки, и да, он тоже в школе, не представляю, почему мы должны это обсуждать?).<br/><br/>Надеюсь, твое здоровье в порядке. И Мэнор в порядке. И павлины. И отец.<br/><br/>Мне абсолютно не интересно, как идут дела у Панси, и даже если она преуспевает — это еще не повод посвящать ее успехам семь дюймов пергамента. Я тоже преуспеваю. Мой куратор в полном восторге от моего острого ума и блистательных талантов. Без меня он абсолютно ни с чем не справляется. С Минервой мы очень близки, и она регулярно советуется со мной по разным важным вопросам. Если я однажды решу покинуть Хогвартс, то блестящие рекомендации позволят мне открыть собственную школу магии, и уж там, конечно, будут преподавать манеры. С этим большие проблемы у многих здешних выпускников (вспомнить хотя бы Поттера, ты бы видела, как он ест, ходит, одевается, дышит, говорит, улыбается, мама, может и к лучшему, что ты не видишь). Нет, я не забываю поесть.<br/><br/>Пожалуйста, пришли мне пару теплых носков, чистые мантии, мое пресс-папье в форме алмазной черепахи, перчатки, кофе (здесь просто ужасный). Перчатки — которые из драконьей кожи с ремешками, если их не найдешь, можно купить новые, но точно такие же.<br/><br/>Я ужасно занят, но все-таки часто думаю о вас с отцом, надеюсь, вы хорошо проводите время.<br/><br/>P.S. Перчатки можно купить в том магазине, где ты покупала меховую накидку к Рождеству, третья улица справа от Косого Переулка.<br/></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Малфой совсем спятил! Беседует с червяками. Дал им всем имена…<br/><br/>— Подходящая для него компания, — ухмыльнулся Рон, подвигая стул для Гермионы. В «Трех метлах» сегодня было шумно и тесно — не протолкнуться. Школьники кишели повсюду, мелькали темные ученические мантии. Гарри посчастливилось занять столик сразу за вешалкой, так что они были частично скрыты от посторонних глаз плащами и зонтиками.<br/><br/>— Должно быть, он очень одинок, — заметил Невилл, придвигая к себе тарелку гренок.<br/><br/>— С чего бы это? — хмуро спросил Гарри, и Невилл удивленно пожал плечами.<br/><br/>— Ну, в Хогвартсе ведь его все ненавидят.<br/><br/>— Это не так. — Гарри знал, что его протесты звучат слишком пылко. Не то что бы он защищал Малфоя, просто… ну, в Хогвартсе к хорьку относились нормально. Хагрид давал ему шанс за шансом. Макгонагалл настаивала, чтобы Малфой ел в Большом зале, вместе со всеми. Он сам был виноват — держался одиночкой, заказывал еду себе в комнату, словно жил в каком-то пятизвездочном отеле. Задирал нос. Он получил по заслугам.<br/><br/>— Малфой целую неделю таскался с коробкой дохлых жуков, пока не сообразил, что они померли.<br/><br/>— Как вообще можно угробить флоббер-червей? — покачала головой Гермиона, ее пушистые волосы взметнулись облаком. Новая стрижка ей очень шла, наверное, поэтому и Рон, и Невилл всю дорогу таращились на подругу, вместо того, чтобы нормально поговорить о Малфое.<br/><br/>— Кажется, он наложил на них чары консервации и оставил так на ночь, чтоб не разбежались. — Гарри обсуждал это с Хагридом за чашкой чая. — Каким болваном надо быть! Рогатая жаба у него тоже долго не протянула, а теперь Хагрид предложил ему присмотреть за соплохвостом, но думаю, долго он не протянет…<br/><br/>— Малфой или соплохвост? — со смехом уточнил Невилл.<br/><br/>— Вот и весь его проект — сделать так, чтобы несчастная зверушка дотянула вместе с ним до защиты.<br/><br/>У ассистентов должны быть сложные, интересные задачи. По-хорошему, Малфой должен был вывести какую-нибудь новую особь, или написать научную диссертацию… Гарри бы послушал его доклад про соплохвостов.<br/><br/>— Это же просто Малфой! Достаточно будет, если к концу года он не приведет в школу кучку уцелевших Пожирателей, — сказал он, понизив голос.<br/><br/>Гермиона пропустила это мимо ушей. Она проницательно уставилась на Гарри.<br/><br/>— А что насчет тебя, Гарри? Ты ведь не просто летаешь там в свое удовольствие?<br/><br/>— Да, я должен… э-э-э… составить стратегию для выигрышного матча, — бодро сказал Гарри, подмигивая Рону. Тот сверкнул глазами.<br/><br/>— Дружище, тебе повезло, ведь я просто гениален в квиддичных стратегиях, — заявил Рон, а Невилл взмахнул своим стаканом:<br/><br/>— Уизли наш король! — провозгласил он, а Гарри подхватил. Они все столкнули свои бокалы, смеясь и переглядываясь.<br/><br/>«Малфой вовсе не одинок, — подумал Гарри. — Возможно, он просто неудачно выбрал друзей».<br/><br/>Возможно, он просто неудачник.<em><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>День 41.<br/><br/>Интересно, а у Хагрида вообще есть животные, которые НЕ безобразные?<br/><br/>Итак, последние наблюдения. Соплохвосты:<br/><br/>— не поддаются дрессировке<br/><br/>— не обладают целебными свойствами<br/><br/>— не применимы в ритуалах<br/><br/>— бесполезны в качестве ингредиентов<br/><br/>— не могут служить стильным украшением комнаты, даже такой убогой комнатушки, как та, что мне милостиво выделили (сразу следом за каморкой для метел)<br/><br/>Соплохвосты могут:<br/><br/>— смердеть<br/><br/>— пачкать все, к чему прикоснутся<br/><br/>— плеваться слизью, когда этого не ожидаешь<br/><br/>— замышлять что-то (потому что этот соплохвост, очевидно, меня ненавидит, как еще объяснить четыре испорченные мантии. Возможно, тупое создание просто мечтает лишить меня всей одежды, чтобы я разгуливал по Хогвартсу во всем своем нагом великолепии, посмотрим, как это понравится дурачине Поттеру. Вообще не удивлюсь, если эти двое в сговоре, они одинаково омерзительные и бесполезные создания, хотя из Поттера вышла бы отличная подставка для ног, они жутко затекают, когда я пишу, сидя на этом чертовски неудобном стуле в моей стылой уродливой крохотной комнатушке).<br/><br/>Слава соплохвостам.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/></em><br/>— Что это, личный дневник? — спросил Гарри, заглядывая через плечо Малфою.<br/><br/>— Отвали, — пробормотал тот, макая перо в чернильницу.<br/><br/>— А где же мое имя, обведенное сердечком?<br/><br/>Малфой вздохнул, захлопнув тетрадку. Устало взглянул на Гарри, и тот вдруг заметил, как глубоки тени под его глазами.<br/><br/>— Почему бы тебе просто не отвязаться, Поттер? Уверен, в Хогвартсе есть много людей, которые просто жаждут поболтать с тобой.<br/><br/>Гарри пожал плечами, прошелся по пустой учительской. Он коснулся палочкой заварочного чайника, и вскоре из него пошел пар. Малфой сдался через пару секунд.<br/><br/>— Это дневник наблюдений.<br/><br/>— Вот как. — Гарри с чашкой в руке остановился возле окна, рассеянно наблюдая, как второкурсники поднимаются на своих метлах к кольцам.<br/><br/>— Издевательство какое-то. — Малфой сердито потер лоб, размазав над бровью чернильное пятнышко. — Не представляю, какие тут могут быть наблюдения. Это создание только ползает и смердит, вот и все, что оно делает.<br/><br/>— В некотором смысле это то, что составляет человеческое существование, — философским тоном заметил Гарри, и Малфой рассмеялся в ответ на его шутку, словно они не были заклятыми врагами.<br/><br/>— Говори за себя, Поттер.<br/><br/>— Как насчет того, чтобы полетать сегодня после отбоя? — предложил Гарри невпопад, и Малфой напряженно уставился на него — Гарри видел в оконном отражении, как Малфой сверлит взглядом его затылок.<br/><br/>— Зачем тебе это? — спросил хорек холодным тоном.<br/><br/>— Может быть, мне просто нравится выхватывать снитч из-под твоего носа, — беззаботно предположил Гарри, отпивая чай. Он не мог расшифровать то сложное выражение, что появилось на лице у Малфоя, но был доволен ответом:<br/><br/>— Обещай не хныкать, когда я тебя сделаю.<em><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>День 56.<br/><br/>Поттер вообще когда-нибудь расчесывается?<br/><br/>Какой пример он подает подрастающему поколению? В прошлом выпуске «Магические секси-идолы» назвали его «лицом Британии». Просто трагедия… В целом, заметил, дети стали более лохматыми в последнее время. И еще откуда-то появилось много очкариков.<br/><br/>Хагрид все еще переживает из-за того слизня, так что я временно занимаюсь ландшафтным дизайном. Разрыхляю его грядки. Вчера переодел пугало: совсем не производило впечатления на ворон, зато меня ужасало. Не знаю, как Хагриду пришло в голову, что клетчатые брюки будут уместно смотреться с полосатой рубахой, и где он вообще раздобыл это старье. Пришлось стащить у Поттера один из его уродских свитеров (что может быть более устрашающим?). Для полной картины я нарисовал на тыкво-голове очки и шрам.<br/><br/>Скука.<br/><br/>Вчера какой-то шестикурсник швырнул в меня яблоком, попал в плечо. Не очень больно. Бросает, как девчонка. Он был на четвертом, когда я ушел из школы; не представляю, что он о себе мнит. Я бы проклял его как следует, но был занят ландшафтным дизайном.<br/><br/></em>***<br/><br/>В домике Хагрида всегда было удивительно уютно, несмотря на тесноту и клоки шерсти повсюду. Гарри устроился за столом, попивая чай из бадьи, которую по ошибке Хагрид принимал за чашку. На столе стояло блюдо с фирменными каменными кексами, но их Гарри благоразумно игнорировал.<br/><br/>— Как твои успехи, Гарри? — спросил Хагрид, вытряхивая крошки из бороды. — Я слыхал, Роланда разрешила тебе тренировать малышей?<br/><br/>— О да. — Гарри закатил глаза. После короткого урока с первым курсом Хаффлпафа он был буквально без сил.<br/><br/>— Детишкам ты нравишься, — покивал головой Хагрид. Так оно и было: Гарри не знал уже, куда деваться от их любви. Одна маленькая девочка бегала за ним по всему замку, чтобы показать свою привязанность. К тому же, теперь Гарри начали сниться кошмары, в которых малолетки сыпались с метел на большой высоте, как переспелые груши, а Гарри пытался их всех поймать, летая над огромной пропастью, где росла рожь.<br/><br/>— Да, все идет просто отлично, — бодро сказал он. — А как Малфой справляется?<br/><br/>— Очень… э-э-э… хорошо. Да, он славный мальчик, очень старается. — Гарри закашлялся, и отпрянул прежде, чем Хагрид успел бы стукнуть его по спине своей огромной ладонью. — Вон, подружился с Тоби.<br/><br/>— Что еще за Тоби?!<br/><br/>— Тоби! Пугало мое.<br/><br/>— Ах пугало… — Гарри хмыкнул. Хагрид внимательно поглядел на него.<br/><br/>— Здорово, что ты так беспокоишься о Драко.<br/><br/>— Ночами спать не могу, так беспокоюсь, — признался Гарри трагическим тоном, и слегка опешил, когда Хагрид серьезно кивнул на его слова:<br/><br/>— У тебя доброе сердце, Гарри.<br/><br/>— Знаешь, я думаю, мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь кроме Малфоя, — взмолился Гарри. И, конечно, в ту же минуту Малфой был тут как тут. Будто сама Вселенная хотела вращаться вокруг его подлой персоны. Он перешагнул порог и ввалился в комнатушку, отчего в ней сразу стало гораздо теснее, хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы Малфой был очень уж крупным или массивным.<br/><br/>— Я закончил, Хагрид, — вяло пробормотал Малфой, плетясь к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. Рукава его рубашки были закатаны до локтей, и Гарри успел ухватить взглядом темное пятно от метки.<br/><br/>— Отлично, Драко, отлично! — Хагрид достал еще одну кружку, не вставая со стула — просто протянул руку и схватил ее с полки. — Ты ведь не забыл запереть загон?<br/><br/>Малфой нахмурился, на секунду замерев, а затем сказал очень уверенно:<br/><br/>— Ну разумеется, я не забыл.<br/><br/>— Тогда присоединяйся к нам, выпей чаю. — Хагрид похлопал по шаткой табуретке, отчего ее ножки заскрипели. — Я тут кексов напек.<br/><br/>Гарри отчаянно замотал головой за спиной Хагрида, предостерегая, и кажется, только лишь поэтому Малфой принял приглашение.<br/><br/>— Вообще-то я не голоден, — заметил он, рассеянно разглядывая гигантский кекс в своей руке.<br/><br/>— Точно, ты ведь питаешься воздухом, — фыркнул Гарри и заслужил раздраженный взгляд.<br/><br/>— Не все находят смысл жизни в бездумном поглощении, Поттер.<br/><br/>— Хагрид, кексы удались на славу! — громко перебил его Гарри, вгрызаясь в свой кекс. Малфой тут же со зверским лицом принялся глодать свой. Пару секунд они мучительно работали челюстями, с вызовом уставившись друг на друга. Хагрид смущенно зарделся.<br/><br/>— Ну, эт самое… по мамкиному рецепту готовил. Не жестковаты, нет?<br/><br/>— В самый раз, — с полным ртом прогудел Гарри, пока Малфой с испуганным видом прислушивался к хрусту. Небось гадает, его это зуб или какой-нибудь странный кусок в кексе.<br/><br/>Они поболтали немного о том, о сем, Хагрид рассказывал о детеныше мурены, которого он однажды выходил, и о письмах мадам Максим — она собиралась приехать в гости. Гарри рассмеялся над какой-то шуткой Хагрида и вдруг заметил, что Малфой спит, положив голову на стол. Вид у него был измученный.<br/><br/>— Работа на свежем воздухе всем идет на пользу, — оглушительным шепотом заметил Хагрид. — Ну-ка… есть у меня кой-какой сюрприз для вас, детишки, а потом ступайте в замок.<br/><br/>Он поднялся и ушел в соседнюю комнату, где начал чем-то скрипеть и грохотать. Гарри молча глядел, как вздымаются плечи Малфоя, и его светлые ресницы подрагивают от каждого выдоха.<br/><br/>Внезапно Малфой открыл глаза и уставился прямо на Гарри. Это была невероятно долгая, безмолвная, напряженная минута, а затем Хагрид вернулся с небольшим свертком и грохнул его на стол.<br/><br/>— Вот, — гордо сообщил он, разматывая тряпицу. — Раздобыл кое-чего. Для тебя, Драко. Твой новый питомец.<br/><br/>Несколько секунд Гарри и Драко молча разглядывали крупный серый булыжник.<br/><br/>— Но это… камень, Хагрид, — озвучил наконец Гарри очевидное.<br/><br/>— Скажешь тоже! Это ж панцирь. — Хагрид легонько постучал по камню костяшками. — Скажи еще, что про бессмертников никогда не слыхал.<br/><br/>— Бессмертники? — хрипло переспросил Малфой.<br/><br/>— Ну да. Красивые создания… — Хагрид ласково погладил булыжник и подтолкнул его ближе к Малфою. — Позаботься о нем, идет?<br/><br/>— Сделаю все возможное, — с непроницаемым лицом процедил Малфой.<br/><br/>Он замотал камень обратно в старую ветошь и прижал к груди, как младенца. Гарри прижимал к груди охапку кексов, что Хагрид всучил им «на дорожку». Они пошли через тихое квиддичное поле, к замку, возвышающемуся впереди.<br/><br/>— Итак, теперь тебе поручили заботу о камне, — заметил Гарри вполголоса, пока они шагали по мокрой траве.<br/><br/>— Не представляю, каким образом тебя это касается.<br/><br/>— Его угробить будет непросто, да?<br/><br/>— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.<br/><br/>— Признай это, Малфой. Ты безнадежен.<br/><br/>Малфой остановился, как вкопанный, развернулся к Гарри так резко, что тот отпрянул. Глаза у Малфоя сверкали, а волосы растрепались на ветру.<br/><br/>— Нет, это ты безнадежен, — тихо и яростно прошептал Малфой. — Ясно?<br/><br/>Столько напряжения было в его позе, в его голосе, что Гарри счел за лучшее согласиться.<br/><br/>— Конечно! Я абсолютно безнадежен. Вообще. Ужас что такое.<br/><br/>Он фыркнул, когда Малфой дернул уголками губ.<br/><br/>— Если ты пытаешься улыбнуться, то лучше предупреди меня заранее. А то ведь и удар может хватить, — добавил он, подначивая Малфоя.<br/><br/>— Иди ты.<br/><br/>Они запрокинули головы к небу, наблюдая яркие, колючие звезды. Небо было ясным, в воздухе пахло подступающей зимой. Ночь была так хороша, что Гарри не хотелось возвращаться в замок. Малфой будто мысли его прочитал.<br/><br/>— Мы можем взять пару метел из твоего сарая?<br/><br/>Гарри взмахнул палочкой, призывая «Нимбусы». Малфой положил камень на землю.<br/><br/>— Уверен, что с ним ничего не случится? — уточнил Гарри, и Малфой презрительно скривил губы.<br/><br/>— С ним ничего не случится, даже если мы станем перекидывать его, как квоффл.<br/><br/>Гарри подкинул тяжелый кекс на ладони.<br/><br/>— Тогда считай, что я запасся бладжерами.<br/><br/>Они взлетели в воздух, перекрикиваясь сквозь ветер и разгоняясь до дикой скорости. Гарри захотелось подняться как можно выше, оторвать руки от метлы и кричать что-нибудь невразумительное, словно ему снова пятнадцать и он пьян от чувства полета.<em><br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Дорогая матушка,<br/><br/>Я постараюсь приехать на Рождество, но не могу ничего обещать. Сама понимаешь, теперь я работающий, занятой человек, и Хагрид просил меня украсить елку в этом году — кажется, это станет новой эпохой в Хогвартсе, прилично выглядящая елка. Я должен проследить, чтобы с ней все было в порядке, и чтобы никто ничего не перевешивал. Ты знаешь, как я не люблю, когда вмешиваются в мою работу. Конечно, Поттер намерен вертеться под ногами и мешать мне всю дорогу.<br/><br/>Не представляю, почему мы снова должны об этом говорить. Я НЕ влюблен в Поттера, и умоляю, перестань ставить меня в неловкое положение такими вопросами. Между нами ничего нет, и не может быть. Тебе это хорошо известно. Я ужасно раскаиваюсь, что вообще когда-то поднял эту тему, я не мог предположить, что ты будешь использовать мои откровения против меня! Своего единственного и любимого сына! Поверить не могу в такое коварство. Так или иначе, я нисколько не заинтересован в нем теперь, точно так же, как он (удивительно, правда?) не заинтересован во мне (его потеря).<br/><br/>Передай отцу, что приезжать в Хогвартс будет большой ошибкой. Если он хочет увидеть меня, мы можем поговорить по камину, когда все будут спать. Пожалуйста, не позволяй ему разрушить мою жизнь (снова). Не представляю, что такого важного он хочет мне сказать, и почему это не потерпит до лета. Если это опять о свадебном бизнесе Панси, то я предпочту наложить на себя Чары Взрывающейся Головы.<br/><br/>Прикладываю к письму перо лебедя, оно такое красивое, напомнило мне о тебе (нет, я не выдергивал его насильно).<br/><br/>С любовью, Драко.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/></em><br/>— Дуэльный клуб показался мне хорошей идеей, но я предполагал, там будут настоящие дуэли, — заметил Малфой, складывая на груди руки и прислоняясь к стене. Гарри запустил руку в спутанные волосы на затылке.<br/><br/>— Ну, наверное, Минерва решила, что с нас со всех достаточно драк и сражений. — Он оглядел комнату, полную людей. Большинство резалось в плюй-камни, хотя возле камина парочка сражалась в подрывного дурака, а поодаль две симпатичные девушки заплетали колыбель для кошки. — Это просто чтоб развеять скуку в каникулы.<br/><br/>В этом году очень многие остались в Хогвартсе на Рождество. Гарри больно было видеть и понимать, сколько детей лишились своих семей во время войны. Никогда прежде он не отказывался от приглашения в Нору на праздники, но в этот раз сказал, что должен подумать.<br/><br/>— Дружище, ты не можешь, — возмутился Рон, пихая его колено под столом. В этот раз они встретились вдвоем в «Кабаньей голове», потому что остальные были слишком заняты работой. Перед праздниками все словно сошли с ума, только Гарри болтался без дела, потому что квиддичные тренировки во время сильных холодов было решено отменить. — В этот раз мы с Гермионой собираемся объявить кое-что важное.<br/><br/>— А вы не можете объявить это без меня? — спросил Гарри, протирая замерзшие очки краем свитера. Он едва не пропустил обиженный взгляд Рона. — Прости, прости. Мне кажется, в этом году я должен остаться в Хогвартсе, понимаешь? Там будет так много одиноких людей, которым потребуется поддержка.<br/><br/>— Ты сейчас про Малфоя говоришь? — сощурился Рон, и Гарри поперхнулся пивом. Пена полилась у него из носа, как когда-то, когда он пытался произвести впечатление на Чжоу Чанг. Рон крепко хлопнул его по спине, так, что Гарри едва не слетел с табурета. — Я ведь аврор, Гарри, меня не проведешь.<br/><br/>— Ты еще не аврор, — прохрипел Гарри, вытирая выступившие слезы. — И я вообще не имел в виду Малфоя. Что за глупости.<br/><br/>— Мы с Гермионой собираемся пожениться, — брякнул невпопад Рон, и замер, ожидая реакции Гарри.<br/><br/>— Э-э-э, ну, это здорово. — Гарри махнул рукой трактирщику, чтобы заказать еще пива. — Что?<br/><br/>— Ты хоть слышал, что я сказал? Мы с Гермионой. Брачные колокола. Она заказала платье в салоне у Паркинсон.<br/><br/>— Не думаю, что для кого-то это станет сюрпризом, Рон, — добродушно ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Если вы хотите преподнести это как сенсацию, придется выдумать что-нибудь поинтересней.<br/><br/>— Что ж, когда вы с Малфоем объявите о своей помолвке, я скажу так же, — заявил Рон и увернулся от тумака, хохоча, как гиена.<em><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>День 115<br/><br/>Это просто чертов камень.<br/><br/>Он лежит здесь и ничего не делает.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/></em>Гарри перехватил Малфоя на выходе из Большого зала.<br/><br/>— Как насчет полетов? — спросил он бодро. Малфой скорчил кислую мину.<br/><br/>— Там снегопад.<br/><br/>— Точно. Ну, меня такие мелочи не останавливают.<br/><br/>— Тогда удачно тебе полетать, Поттер, и если замерзнешь где-нибудь в сугробе под трибуной, будь добр, не возвращайся призраком в Хогвартс, — фыркнул Малфой, решительно куда-то шагая. Гарри догнал его. Малфой наградил его досадливым взглядом.<br/><br/>— Что тебе еще нужно?<br/><br/>— Просто хотел поздравить тебя с Рождеством.<br/><br/>Малфой на секунду замер в полном замешательстве, будто небо упало на землю. Затем небрежно дернул плечом.<br/><br/>— С Рождеством, Поттер.<br/><br/>— Что тебе подарили?<br/><br/>— Это. — Малфой махнул рукой, показывая на всего себя, и Гарри изумленно вздернул брови.<br/><br/>— Одежду? — Похоже, он не смог скрыть проскользнувшего в голосе разочарования, потому что Малфой тут же оскорбился.<br/><br/>— К твоему сведению, это не просто одежда, это рубашка из черного шелка, в которой я выгляжу невероятно привлекательным, и брюки, идеально сшитые по моим меркам. Не самый плохой подарок!<br/><br/>Гарри еще раз окинул Малфоя взглядом, отмечая, что да, рубашка ничего так. Сам Гарри всегда относился равнодушно к таким вещам, и чаще всего даже не замечал, что надето на других людях, но теперь мог припомнить: Малфой всегда наряжен не по случаю. Кто, скажите, станет работать в загоне, нацепив белоснежную накрахмаленную рубашку?<br/><br/>— Не белоснежную, а светло-светло-дымчатую, — в ответ на это замечание отрезал Малфой. — Не говори только, что ты еще и дальтоник, ко всему прочему.<br/><br/>— Ко всему прочему? — Гарри фыркнул. — Могу поспорить, ты уже составил список моих недостатков, верно, Малфой?<br/><br/>— Можно подумать, у меня мало работы. — Малфой закатил глаза. — Не весь мир вращается вокруг тебя, Поттер.<br/><br/>— Мне подарили волшебный компас для принятия решений, — прервал его Гарри, не желая вступать в надоевшие перепалки. Вещица была хитроумная, и он еще не до конца разобрался, как ей пользоваться. Но, конечно, это было поинтересней пары модных шмоток. — У меня тоже для тебя кое-что есть.<br/><br/>Малфой принял коробочку с таким видом, будто ожидал, что внутри бомба или парочка злобных пикси. Но там были всего лишь магические мерцающие чернила, защищенные от клякс.<br/><br/>— Я заметил, что ты все время что-то пишешь, — неловко пробормотал Гарри. Малфой разглядывал флакон с нечитаемым лицом, и было непонятно, считает ли он этот жест дурацким, или просто онемел от благодарности.<br/><br/>Наконец, Малфой отмер, спрятал чернила в карман и пробормотал:<br/><br/>— Стой здесь, я быстро.<br/><br/>Он метнулся дальше по коридору, распахнул дверь и уставился в чулан для метел, затем помотал головой и юркнул в соседнюю комнатку. Гарри неловко переминался под дверью. У него возникло стойкое ощущение, что Малфой впопыхах ищет какую-нибудь подходящую фигню для подарка. Наконец Малфой вышел и пихнул Гарри в руки невзрачный черный пакет. Внутри Гарри обнаружил перчатки из драконьей кожи, странного бронзового цвета, с крутыми ремешками.<br/><br/>— Чтобы древко не скользило, — заметил Малфой и слегка покраснел. — Теперь оставь меня в покое, у меня куча работы.<br/><br/>Гарри уставился на Малфоя, спешащего прочь по коридору. Он вынужден был признать, что и брюки вполне удачно подчеркивают все достоинства.<em><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>День 139<br/><br/>Недостатки Поттера:<br/><br/>— слишком густые брови<br/><br/>— вечно лезет не в свое дело<br/><br/>— хлюпает, когда пьет<br/><br/>— дурацкие друзья<br/><br/>— не жмет руку, когда ему ее протягивают<br/><br/>— не разбирается в вине<br/><br/>— все его любят<br/><br/>— слишком хорошо получается на колдографиях в прессе<br/><br/>— слишком много о себе возомнил<br/><br/>— не различает цвета<br/><br/>— чертова лохматая шевелюра<br/><br/>— чертова сияющая улыбка<br/><br/>— чертовы зеленые глаза<br/><br/>— чертовы квиддичные таланты<br/><br/>— привычка спасать тех, кто этого не заслуживает<br/><br/>— отвратно играет в плюй-камни<br/><br/>***<br/><br/></em>Гарри испробовал новые перчатки спустя несколько дней, после недолгих сомнений.<br/><br/>Он устроился в своей широкой постели с пологом, в тишине и одиночестве. Приспустил трусы и прижался ладонью, обтянутой жесткой, грубой кожей, к члену.<br/><br/>Древко скользило, именно так, как это и требовалось<br/><br/>Закончив, Гарри потрясенно откинулся на подушки и перевел дыхание. Он поднял перепачканную ладонь к лицу, размышляя, останутся ли следы.<em><br/><br/>***<br/><br/>День 158<br/><br/>Поразительные свойства бессмертников:<br/><br/>— серые<br/><br/>— тяжелые<br/><br/>— ничем не пахнут<br/><br/>— выглядят точно как камень<br/><br/>Не представляю, зачем вообще я веду этот глупый дневник.<br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/></em>Зима была долгой и богатой событиями.<br/>Рон и Гермиона объявили о своей помолвке и начали готовиться к свадьбе. Теперь Гарри каждую неделю получал от Рона письма с различными жалобами. Он старался сохранять нейтралитет, тем более при том, что был назначен одновременно и свидетелем, и другом невесты. Это значило, что Гарри тоже предстоит окунуться во всякие свадебные хлопоты, но до этого оставалась еще пара месяцев, так что он не слишком беспокоился.<br/><br/>На очередном педсовете Минерва Макгонагалл объявила, что ассистенты не должны прохлаждаться целыми днями, так что у Гарри и Драко появилась куча новых обязанностей. Они патрулировали коридоры, заведовали дуэльным клубом и кружком садоводов, а также им поручили подготовку выпускного, что считалось очень ответственным делом. Они тут же успели поссориться, споря, каких музыкантов пригласить. Драко требовал «Гремучих гоблинов», а Гарри настаивал на «Ведьминских сестричках». К счастью, оба сразу отмели Селестину Уорбек.<br/><br/>Ученики начали готовиться к экзаменам, пропускать тренировки, один шестикурсник даже решил уйти из команды перед матчем, потому что завалил трансфигурацию. Гарри был возмущен до глубины души. В их возрасте он не был таким чертовски ответственным.<br/><br/>Хагрид целыми днями болтал о скором визите мадам Максим и выглядел жутко мечтательным. Трелони умудрилась навернуться с лестницы и сломать ногу, из-за чего занятия по Прорицаниям были отменены на весь семестр (хотя, конечно, костерост с ее переломом справился за одну ночь). К восточной башне стекались вереницы скорбных студенток с различными подношениями; когда Гарри заметил, что Трелони могла бы и предвидеть свое падение, его едва не прожгли убийственными взглядами. Директриса Макгонагалл ссорилась с попечительским советом из-за количества домовиков, Флитвик со своим студенческим хором разучивал маггловские хиты, Помона Спраут вывела в теплицах какой-то новый вид дьявольских силков, как она утверждала, совершенно случайно, но адские растения в считанные часы захватили школьный двор и начали пробиваться в замок. Пришлось хорошенько потрудиться, чтобы разобраться с этой проблемой. К счастью, Гарри помогала новая преподавательница по защите, профессор Шилозад.<br/><br/>Квиддичная команда Рейвенкло выиграла матч, действуя по разработанной Гарри стратегии. Омрачало успех только то, что теперь у Гриффиндора не было ни единого шанса получить кубок.<br/><br/>Малфой некоторое время был посмешищем, всюду таскаясь со своим булыжником, но вскоре все привыкли и перестали обращать внимания. Гарри то и дело натыкался на бессмертника, которого Малфой умудрялся забывать буквально в каждом месте, где бывал.<br/><br/>Они проводили довольно много времени вместе (Гарри, Малфой и булыжник), и даже как-то выбрались в Хогсмид.<br/><br/>Дело шло к весне.<em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*</em>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="font1">
  <p>
    <em>День 241</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Поразительные свойства Гарри Поттера.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— не видит дальше своего носа</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— может часами болтать о квиддиче</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— зависим от сливочного пива</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— не умеет флиртовать</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— хорошо смотрится в зеленом</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— хорошо смотрится</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— не способен планировать (что печально, учитывая, что нам поручили планировать выпускной вечер)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— зависим от своих друзей (они встречаются пару раз в месяц, а когда не встречаются — пишут друг другу письма. Серьезно, как будто у них роман на троих. Или все эти слухи про Золотое Трио — правда? Невозможно, я ведь сам их распускал.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— не любит сладкое (мне же лучше)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— быстро усваивает и хорош буквально в любом спорте (я зарекаюсь играть с ним в плюй-камни)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— отвратительно дружелюбен</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— всем вокруг нравится (одно вытекает из другого? Гипотеза требует изучения.)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— мозоли на ладонях (полирует много метел)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— щурится, когда смеется</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Особые привычки:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— лохматит свои волосы</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— зачесывает челку на лоб</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— хрустит пальцами</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Приметы:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— шрам на тыльной стороне ладони («я не должен лгать»)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— шрам на лбу (это ясно)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— возможно, больше шрамов под одеждой (гипотеза требует изучения)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Полезные свойства:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— знает пароль от душевой для старост (роскошная пена!!!)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— на короткой ноге с эльфами (и прочими низшими существами, равными ему по разуму)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— всегда может раздобыть метлу</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— чертовски везучий</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— имеет скидки практически во всех заведениях Хогсмида</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— обладает отличной интуицией (что никак не вяжется с его оценками по Прорицаниям)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ареал обитания:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>— всегда где-то поблизости.<br/></em>
  </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Гарри лежал под деревом, не в силах подняться на ноги. Его голова просто раскалывалась. В первую секунду он решил, что ему приснился очередной кошмарный сон с Волдемортом, но эти времена были позади. Гарри потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить.</p>
  <p>— Ой. — Он встал на четвереньки и быстро стал ощупывать землю вокруг себя, надеясь отыскать очки или хотя бы палочку. Все вокруг, казалось, было покрыто мутным зеленым туманом. «Если я упал посреди болота, здесь должны быть болотные огоньки», — подумал Гарри рассеянно. Но это была всего лишь ничем не примечательная опушка посреди Запретного леса.</p>
  <p>Его метла валялась у корней большого дерева. Сломанная. Гарри порадовался, что это всего лишь школьный «Чистомет», не его личная, обожаемая «Золотая стрела». «Чистомет» было уже не спасти — он разлетелся буквально в щепки. Гарри Поттер, уничтожитель метел.</p>
  <p>Итак, он оказался посреди Запретного леса, без метлы, без палочки, с пульсирующими висками, да еще и слепой как крот. Гермиона как-то назвала его «магнитом для неприятностей», и Гарри постепенно начинал ей верить. Он всего лишь хотел поймать снитч. Стоило остановиться, когда тот полетел к Запретному лесу, но Гарри просто не мог уступить. Во-первых, он не любил проигрывать, во-вторых, этот снитч был подарком Дамблдора, и Гарри дорожил им. Правда, с годами снитч начал вести себя странно, будто немного сбрендил: иногда отказывался летать, а иногда, наоборот, развивал невероятную скорость. Вылетал за пределы поля, врезался в игроков, когда Гарри брал его на тренировки, а пару недель назад преследовал сову по всему Большому залу. В этот раз он довольно бодро полетел к опушке леса, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как ринуться следом. Они петляли между верхушек деревьев, и Гарри абсолютно не задумывался, насколько далеко они уже углубились в лес. В какой-то момент он почти схватил золотой шарик, но тут его полет прервала толстая ветка.</p>
  <p>Прихрамывая, Гарри побрел туда, где мог бы находиться север. Он помнил, что Хогвартс находится к северу от леса. Или к западу. Ну, в крайнем — к востоку. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Сунув руку в карман, Гарри нащупал компас, каким-то чудом уцелевший. Только вот этот компас не показывал стороны света. Он лишь давал дурацкие, бесполезные советы. Поднеся штуковину к самым глазам, Гарри прищурился и попытался различить, во что сложились замысловатые стрелки под стеклянным колпаком.</p>
  <p>«Следуй за птицами».</p>
  <p>Очаровательно. Гарри не различил бы и пеликана, если б тот сидел на ветке дерева. Он буквально блуждал в тумане. Впрочем, постояв немного и прислушавшись, Гарри уловил шорох, с которым носятся маленькие птички. Это судорожное трепыхание крыльев. Впереди зашуршала листва. Гарри двинулся в ту сторону.</p>
  <p>Он блуждал довольно долго и почти отчаялся, когда вышел к ручью. Вода с журчанием бежала по камням, заглушая все другие звуки. Гарри повалился на траву на берегу и зачерпнул в ладони ледяной воды. Он был измотан. От напряжения, с которым Гарри ловил тихие звуки леса, его голова начала болеть еще сильнее. Гарри даже посетила галлюцинация: ему показалось, что его руки излучают мягкое желтое свечение. Свечение нарастало, пока не вспыхнуло в полную мощь, заставив Гарри зажмуриться.</p>
  <p>В следующий момент Гарри понял: поисковые чары. Кто-то искал его в лесу! Вскочив на ноги, Гарри завопил: «Я ЗДЕСЬ!». Он выкрикнул это три или четыре раза, пока на поляне не показался человек.</p>
  <p>— Я понял уже, что ты здесь, чертов идиот, — сказал человек голосом Малфоя.</p>
  <p>Гарри едва не разрыдался от облегчения. Малфой подошел ближе и довольно бесцеремонно схватил его за подбородок, поворачивая его голову влево.</p>
  <p>— Если ты разбил свою тупую башку, я оторву ее собственными руками.</p>
  <p>Гарри уже давно не слышал, чтобы Малфой был так груб. Между тем, Малфой коснулся его виска своей палочкой, бормоча заживляющие, и через пару минут пульсирующая боль начала утихать.</p>
  <p>— Спасибо, — выдохнул Гарри. — И еще я потерял свои очки.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, ты потерял. Я даже не сомневаюсь.</p>
  <p>— И палочку. — Гарри забеспокоился. Он прошел через войну с этой палочкой, было бы глупо лишиться ее теперь, просто обронив где-то под кустом.</p>
  <p>— Я бы наложил на тебя Чары Зоркого Глаза, но не очень уверен в своих силах, — признался Малфой неохотно. — Как бы у тебя глаза от этого не вывалились.</p>
  <p>— Тогда лучше не надо.</p>
  <p>Гарри прислонился к дереву и ждал, пока Малфой вопил «АКЦИО ПАЛОЧКА ПОТТЕРА» в разных направлениях. В конце концов, им пришлось смириться с неизбежным.</p>
  <p>— Уверен, Оливандер будет счастлив тебе сделать новую. А очки давно пора сменить, — заметил Малфой, шагая куда-то в сторону. — Нам лучше вернуться в замок, пока директриса Макгонагалл не вызвала поисковую бригаду авроров. Уизли уже здесь, тоже рванул на поиски.</p>
  <p>— Она собиралась вызвать авроров? Рон здесь? — оторопело повторил Гарри. Он попытался прикинуть, сколько времени прошло с его исчезновения.</p>
  <p>— Дети видели, как ты полетел к лесу. И надеюсь, ты помнишь, что сегодня полнолуние.</p>
  <p>Вот теперь Гарри стало не по себе.</p>
  <p>Он сделал несколько шагов за Малфоем и споткнулся о какую-то корягу. Все это время Гарри передвигался довольно медленно, потому что ни черта не видел перед собой, но теперь медлить было нельзя. Воздух сгущался, темнел. Гарри пропустил завтрак и обед, и ему вовсе не хотелось становиться чьим-то чужим ужином.</p>
  <p>— Малфой… не мог бы ты… — Гарри протянул руку. После долгой паузы Малфой обхватил пальцами его ладонь. Гарри задумался, всегда ли Малфой такой на ощупь: холодный и влажный, как лягушка. Должно быть, он здорово перенервничал. Странно вообще, что Малфой отправился в Запретный лес на его поиски, да еще в полнолуние.</p>
  <p>— Ничего странного, — фыркнул Малфой, осторожно проводя Гарри между двух сосен. — Почти весь педагогический состав прочесывает лес. Думаю, если бы я не пошел, меня бы просто уволили.</p>
  <p>— Да, точно. — Гарри улыбнулся. — В этом все дело.</p>
  <p>— Что это звенит? — спросил Малфой после пары минут, что они пробирались по лесу в тяжелом молчании.</p>
  <p>— Это мой компас подает сигналы. Не обращай внимания. — Гарри вытащил компас из кармана и протянул Малфою. — Или взгляни, что он пишет.</p>
  <p>— «Следуйте за птицами», — прочитал Малфой. — По-моему, он просто сломан.</p>
  <p>— Или показывает нам безопасную дорогу, — возразил Гарри. — Здесь становится довольно жутко, знаешь ли.</p>
  <p>— Отважный Поттер дрожит от страха? — язвительно уточнил Малфой. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как Драко сам дрожал от страха в тот первый раз, когда Хагрид отправил их в Запретный лес. Все изменилось. Теперь Малфой довольно уверенно ориентировался среди одинаковых черных деревьев.</p>
  <p>Между тем, Малфой последовал совету и начал поглядывать наверх. Пару раз они сворачивали на узкие тропы, где приходилось идти, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами. И Малфой ни на секунду не выпускал руку Гарри. Постепенно его лягушачья ладонь согрелась и стала очень теплой.</p>
  <p>Они вышли на очередную поляну, и Малфой вдруг замер как вкопанный.</p>
  <p>— Что за черт?..</p>
  <p>— Что там? — заволновался Гарри. Без палочки он даже не смог бы защитить Малфоя. Ну и постоять за себя.</p>
  <p>— Это… прозвучит довольно странно, — медленно произнес Малфой, — но тут, похоже, стая одичавших снитчей.</p>
  <p>Так вот что золотилось и сверкало на ветках повсюду.</p>
  <p>— Их здесь не меньше сотни, — почему-то шепотом произнес Малфой.</p>
  <p>Гарри припомнил все случаи, когда снитчи улетали за пределы поля. Если их было невозможно поймать, мадам Хуч просто выпускала на поле новые. Гарри никогда не задумывался о судьбе спортивного инвентаря.</p>
  <p>— Может, и мой где-то там? — с надеждой предположил он, щуря глаза. Мягкий смешок раздался у него над ухом, и Гарри почувствовал, что его разглядывают. — Что?</p>
  <p>— У тебя ужасно дурацкий вид без очков. — Наверняка Малфой не собирался говорить это таким нежным тоном. Компас в его руках зазвенел.</p>
  <p>— Что там написано? — тихо спросил Гарри.</p>
  <p>— Ничего. — Малфой сунул компас ему в карман и быстро зашагал, увлекая за собой. — Если не поспешим, придется ночевать на дереве, отстреливаясь от всяких чудовищ.</p>
  <p>Пока они шли, снитчи шелестели над ними своими крохотными крыльями.</p>
  <p>Как только они вышли из леса, Малфой послал сигнальную ракету. Он отдернул свою руку, когда на опушке начали появляться другие профессора. Кто-то крепко обнял Гарри, и Гарри моментально узнал эти медвежьи объятья.</p>
  <p>— Все в порядке, Рон, клянусь, я в порядке, — пробормотал он другу на ухо.</p>
  <p>Гарри моментально окружили коллеги, все хлопали его по плечам и задавали уйму вопросов, а потом кто-то спохватился: «Его нужно отвести в лазарет, к Поппи», и Гарри в сопровождении огромной толпы отправился к замку. Он не заметил, в какой момент Малфой испарился, но мог ощутить, как его пальцы хватают пустоту, словно исчезло что-то очень необходимое.</p>
  <p>Поппи дала ему зелье, которое позволяет обходиться без очков — довольно удобная штука, жаль, нельзя пить его слишком часто. К тому же Гарри получил королевский ужин от дружелюбных домовиков. Когда этот бесконечно долгий день подошел к концу, Гарри едва держался на ногах. Он доплелся до своей комнаты и повалился поперек постели. Полежав немного без движения, Гарри вытащил из кармана волшебный компас.</p>
  <p>Золотые стрелки застыли, сплетаясь в слова:</p>
  <p>«Поцелуй его наконец».</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>
    <em>День 262</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Я не могу. Не могу. Только не это, снова. Только не Поттер, нет, кто угодно другой.<br/></em>
  </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Гарри шагал по темному коридору, освещая себе дорогу. Он уже успел привыкнуть к своей новой палочке, так что Люмос сиял ровным, желтым светом. Гарри прошел по Залу кубков, отражаясь в каждой стеклянной витрине, и затем — мимо широкой лестницы, где клацали забралами доспехи, и дальше, сквозь череду одинаковых комнаток, пока не достиг южного крыла. Там, в коридоре, он увидел Малфоя. Драко сидел на подоконнике, скукожившись. На секунду Гарри показалось, что Малфой курит, но это было бы уже слишком.</p>
  <p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — негромко спросил Гарри, усиливая Люмос. Яркий свет залил бледное лицо Малфоя, и Гарри увидел, что тот выглядит довольно несчастным. — Ты что там, плачешь?</p>
  <p>— А если так — швырнешь в меня Сектусемпрой? — скривился Малфой. Голос его звучал хрипло.</p>
  <p>Гарри подошел ближе, и Малфой закрыл ладонью лицо.</p>
  <p>— Да убери ты свой глупый прожектор, — проворчал он. Как только они остались в темноте, Малфой уронил руку на колени.</p>
  <p>— Почему ты не спишь в такое время? — спросил Гарри.</p>
  <p>— Патрулирую коридоры.</p>
  <p>— Сегодня моя очередь.</p>
  <p>— Почему бы тебе не отвязаться? — огрызнулся Малфой. Гарри пожал плечами.</p>
  <p>— Ты же наверняка что-нибудь затеваешь. Какое-то ужасное коварство. Я должен приглядывать за тобой.</p>
  <p>Секунду Малфой выглядел по-настоящему уязвленным, а затем скривил губы в горькой гримасе.</p>
  <p>— Так значит, когда ты заступился за меня в Визенгамоте, это все была игра на публику?</p>
  <p>— Я просто решил, ты хочешь тайком отправить письмо «Гремучим гоблинам», — Гарри тронул Малфоя за острое колено, подходя ближе. — Так что случилось?</p>
  <p>Малфой вздрогнул, словно ему неприятно. Но в голосе его не звучало обиды, когда он произнес:</p>
  <p>— Разве ты не должен патрулировать коридоры? Уверен, на Астрономической башне сейчас кто-нибудь целуется.</p>
  <p>— Дай же людям развлечься, — улыбнулся Гарри.</p>
  <p>Пару секунд они молчали. Гарри терпеливо дожидался. Он уже выяснил, что правды от Малфоя добиться сложно, и уж точно худший вариант — настаивать.</p>
  <p>Наконец Малфой сдался.</p>
  <p>— Мой отец серьезно болен. По крайней мере, так он говорит.</p>
  <p>Гарри было сложно испытать искреннее сочувствие к Люциусу Малфою, однако он все же пробормотал:</p>
  <p>— Мне очень жаль, Драко.</p>
  <p>Малфой пропустил это мимо ушей.</p>
  <p>— Он связался со мной через камин сегодня. И заявил, что я должен занять его место. Быть главой рода. Позаботиться о нашем положении в обществе. И подумать о наследнике. Он хочет, чтобы я женился на Астории Гринграсс. У наших семей есть договоренность.</p>
  <p>Гарри пораженно молчал. Ему казалось, что в современном мире уже никто не затевает браки по расчету. К тому же, Гарри абсолютно не мог припомнить, кто такая Астория Гринграсс и даже как она выглядит. Ему казалось, была девочка с такой фамилией на Рейвенкло, но он не мог поручиться. Он напряженно искал ее в закоулках своей памяти, словно это имело какое-то значение.</p>
  <p>— Поттер! — взвизгнул Малфой сердито, и Гарри обнаружил, что слишком сильно стиснул его колено. Он поспешно убрал руку. Внезапно почувствовал себя опустошенным.</p>
  <p>— Ну и что ты будешь делать? — спросил Гарри.</p>
  <p>— А что я могу сделать? — рявкнул Малфой. — Это мой отец. Я не могу перечить ему.</p>
  <p>— Вообще-то можешь, — заметил Гарри бесстрастно. — Тебе давным-давно пора научиться давать ему отпор.</p>
  <p>Малфой уставился на свою левую руку, где под тонкой тканью рубашки темнела метка.</p>
  <p>— Не представляю, о чем ты, — бессильно пробормотал он. — Я… я не могу, Поттер! — воскликнул вдруг Малфой, поднимая глаза на Гарри. Он смотрел так, будто просил о чем-то. — Я вообще не создан для брака! Только представь меня любящим мужем!</p>
  <p>— Я стараюсь пореже это представлять, — пробормотал Гарри с ухмылкой, и Малфой фыркнул. — Ты ведь способен любить, Малфой?</p>
  <p>— Любовь умерла, — высокопарно заявил тот, скрестив на груди руки.</p>
  <p>— В самом деле? Неужели нет никого, кто бы тебе нравился?</p>
  <p>— Н-нет. — Малфой нервно уставился на Гарри. Его глаза широко распахнулись, словно Гарри только что выругался на партесланге. — С чего ты взял? Тебе кто-то… что-то сказал?</p>
  <p>— Считай это интуицией, — выдохнул Гарри еле слышно. — У меня… очень хорошая… интуиция…</p>
  <p>Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что почти соприкасались носами. И оба подпрыгнули, когда услышали шаркающие шаги Филча.</p>
  <p>— Черт, черт, — зашептал Гарри, который вовсе не должен был патрулировать коридоры. На секунду у него вылетело из головы, что он больше не ученик и не может получить взыскание. Похоже, Малфой тоже растерялся, потому что они оба заметались по коридору, ища укрытие. Филч уже поворачивал из-за угла, когда они юркнули в какой-то класс, поспешно закрыв дверь.</p>
  <p>Пустая комната была залита лунным светом. Очертания парт и прочей мебели казались размытыми, как во сне. Драко прислонился к двери, тяжело дыша, и квадрат лунного света падал ему на щеку. Гарри протянул руку, рассеянно прикасаясь к его гладкой коже. Малфой издал короткий, страдальческий звук, вцепился в мантию Гарри и поцеловал его.</p>
  <p>О, и в этот момент Гарри понял, что никогда толком не вспомнит Асторию Гринграсс. Потому что с его мозгом случился небольшой коллапс, и Гарри осознал, что находит невозможным припомнить некоторые важные вещи (такие, как: его собственное имя, на каком свете они находятся, и почему это очень плохая идея — целоваться с заклятым врагом в пустом классе).</p>
  <p>Они крепко обхватили друг друга руками, будто собрались драться. Гарри и сам не понимал, куда он тащит Малфоя, не открывая глаз и не разрывая поцелуй. Они натыкались на парты, Малфой жадно царапал его спину, хватался за плечи и зарывался пальцами в волосы. И еще без остановки постанывал, тихо и очень волнующе. Гарри прижал его к какому-то шкафу, вероятно, слишком грубо толкнув, потому что шкаф покачнулся. Малфой тут же снова прильнул к Гарри с поцелуем, не замечая, что створки шкафа приотворились.</p>
  <p>В следующий миг они оказались в облаке белых перьев. Птицы окружили их пернатым роем, вылетая из шкафа, как из какого-то ящика для фокусов. Задевали их хрупкими крыльями, взметались под потолок, были повсюду. Малфой замер в руках Гарри, таращась на шкаф с таким видом, будто это был восставший Волдеморт. Гарри и сообразить ничего не успел, как птицы сплелись в черный клубок, трансформируясь в костлявого дементора. Комнату заполнил холодный воздух. Гарри выхватил палочку:</p>
  <p>— Ридикулус!</p>
  <p>Боггарт убрался в шкаф, обиженно хлопнув дверцей.</p>
  <p>— Ты боишься голубей, Малфой? — уточнил Гарри, расцепляя объятье. — Уверен, что правильно выбрал профессию?</p>
  <p>— Почему бы тебе не отвалить? — резко ответил Малфой, разворачиваясь и покидая класс. Гарри оставалось лишь беспомощно смотреть ему вслед, задаваясь вопросом, что он снова сделал не так.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="font1">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="font1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="font1">
  <p>
    <em>Дорогая матушка,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ты ведь все знала. Ты знала, что он собирается мне сказать. Пожалуйста, мама, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь, не позволяй ему решить все снова. Я просто не смогу. Хотя бы один раз встань на мою сторону. Не думаю, что прошу слишком много. Или много? Мне плевать. Я просто умру. Или хуже — я буду несчастлив. Очень, очень несчастлив, так несчастлив, что умру. Я знаю, ты можешь убедить его, придумай как, помоги мне!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Срочно ответь на это письмо.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Драко.<br/></em>
  </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Они собрались для очередного педагогического совещания в учительской комнате на втором этаже. Флитвик заварил чайник. Трелони восседала в кресле, обложенная подушками со всех сторон, притворяясь смертельно больной и страдающей.</p>
  <p>На повестке дня был выпускной бал старшекурсников.</p>
  <p>— Гарри, Драко, расскажите, что вы придумали, — ободряющим тоном сказала Макгонагалл. Малфой катапультировался из кресла, будто только и ждал этих слов, а Гарри последовал за ним.</p>
  <p>— У меня есть небольшой коллаж, — заявил Малфой.</p>
  <p>— Ты приготовил коллаж? — оторопело уточнил Гарри. — Почему я об этом не знаю?</p>
  <p>Малфой даже не взглянул в его сторону. Он взмахнул палочкой, и белое полотно расстелилось в воздухе. Минуту в учительской царила сосредоточенная тишина, слышно было только, как тоненько свистит закипевший чайник.</p>
  <p>— Ты использовал довольно много блесток, — наконец озвучил Гарри то, о чем другие наверняка подумали.</p>
  <p>— Это довольно мило, — заметила профессор Шилозад. — Что означает эта схема?</p>
  <p>— Рассадка учеников за столами. Если погода позволит, я предлагаю провести этот бал под открытым небом, например, на школьном дворе. У нас будет иллюминация, живые фигуры, и, конечно, фейерверки. — Малфой палочкой, словно указкой, очертил особо сверкающее место на своем коллаже. — Эльфы подадут закуски перед официальной частью, а потом будет развлекательная программа.</p>
  <p>— Звучит неплохо, — кивнула Макгонагалл.</p>
  <p>— Рассадка учеников? Разве люди не могут сидеть там, где им вздумается? — переспросил Гарри.</p>
  <p>— Если ты хочешь неразбериху и хаос — да, разумеется, — сухо ответил ему Малфой, глядя куда-то в другую сторону. Он стоял так далеко от Гарри, словно тот страдал всеми ужасными болезнями человечества, и был жутко заразным. — На финальную часть, с танцами, мы пригласим «Пусть Едят Пирожные». Я уже связался с призраком их солистки...</p>
  <p>Кто-то из учителей закашлялся.</p>
  <p>— Антуанетта?! У нас будут петь Антуанетта?..</p>
  <p>— Мы это не обсуждали! — воскликнул Гарри растерянно. «ПЕП» — это звучало неплохо, но группа такого уровня никогда не согласится выступать на школьном выпускном. Малфой говорил о невозможных вещах с таким видом, будто это какие-то мелочи.</p>
  <p>— Мне кажется, школьный бюджет в твоем плане немного превышен, — заметила директриса, сдвинув очки на кончик носа.</p>
  <p>— У нас будет щедрое пожертвование, об этом не беспокойтесь.</p>
  <p>— Совет попечителей?</p>
  <p>— Не совсем. — Малфой отвел взгляд. — Семейное… благотворительное пожертвование на нужды школы.</p>
  <p>— О какой сумме идет речь? — осторожно спросила Минерва.</p>
  <p>— Пять сотен галлеонов, — сквозь зубы сказал Драко. Мадам Хуч присвистнула. Макгонагалл поджала губы, внимательно глядя на Малфоя.</p>
  <p>— Мне кажется, не слишком разумно тратить такую сумму на школьный праздник.</p>
  <p>— У моего отца много денег, — выпалил Малфой, казалось, он близок к истерике. Флитвик негромко пробормотал в тишине:</p>
  <p>— Ну, это нам всем хорошо известно.</p>
  <p>— Позвольте мне сделать это, — упрямо сказал Малфой, на щеках его расцветали розовые пятна. — Это будет лучшая вечеринка в истории Хогвартса.</p>
  <p>Все молчали, ожидая вердикта директрисы. Макгонагалл взмахнула палочкой, призывая чашку и чайник.</p>
  <p>— Давно мечтала взять автограф у Антуанетты.</p>
  <p>Когда собрание закончилось, Малфой поспешно покинул комнату, а Гарри выскочил вслед за ним в коридор.</p>
  <p>— Тебе не кажется, что мы должны были это обсудить?</p>
  <p>— Ты должен признать, что «ПЕП» лучше «Ведьминских сестричек» и «Гоблинов», вместе взятых.</p>
  <p>— Да, но… — Гарри взлохматил свои волосы. — Твой отец серьезно даст тебе столько денег? Мне казалось, он не любит пустые траты.</p>
  <p>— Тогда бы он не таскал всюду эту безвкусную трость. — Малфой вздохнул. — Это… что-то вроде поощрения за мою ангельскую покорность.</p>
  <p>До Гарри наконец дошло.</p>
  <p>— Ты что, собираешься жениться на этой стерве?</p>
  <p>Малфой состроил скучную мину.</p>
  <p>— Понимаю, вежливость для тебя — понятие непостижимое, но постарайся все же не оскорблять мою будущую жену, Поттер. Хотя бы в моем присутствии.</p>
  <p>— Тогда, может, мне лучше оскорбить тебя? Потому что я не знаю, как это назвать. Ты продался им с потрохами за жалкие пятьсот галлеонов. Могу я купить тебя, если заплачу вдвое больше?</p>
  <p>На секунду у Малфоя промелькнуло странное выражение на лице — будто ему больно. Затем он жестко усмехнулся.</p>
  <p>— Знаешь, Поттер, каждый шесток должен знать свой вершок.</p>
  <p>— Что? Я не понимаю…</p>
  <p>— Это твое естественное состояние. Но Хагрид так говорит, и он абсолютно прав. Я не должен был забывать, что я за вершок.</p>
  <p>— Что?</p>
  <p>— Твой шесток не для моего сверчка! — выкрикнул Малфой, зло сверкнув глазами. Гарри вконец запутался. Малфой зарычал и развернулся, собираясь рвануть прочь, но Гарри схватил его за руку.</p>
  <p>— Постой! Я понятия не имею, что ты несешь, но я просто… мы… разве тебе не нравилось проводить время со мной?</p>
  <p>— Это не важно, что мне нравилось, — пробормотал Малфой. — Это совсем не важно. Мы не друзья и никогда ими не были. Ты, наверное, забыл, что я всего лишь Малфой. Грязный хорек.</p>
  <p>— Я никогда тебя так не называл! — возмутился Гарри. Малфой вздернул брови, и Гарри был вынужден уточнить: — Я не называл тебя <em>грязным</em>. Ты выглядишь ужасно чистым.</p>
  <p>— Ты не представляешь, насколько я грязный на самом деле, — шипящим шепотом сообщил Малфой, и Гарри ухмыльнулся.</p>
  <p>— Я не против лично удостовериться.</p>
  <p>Малфой выдернул руку из его хватки.</p>
  <p>— Оставь свои пошлые штучки при себе. И смирись, Поттер. Я никогда не стану встречаться с таким коротышкой. — Видно, на лице у Гарри возникло какое-то зверское выражение, потому что Малфой расхохотался. Потом внезапно стал серьезным. Смерил Гарри своим лучшим пронзительным взглядом, полном угрозы и обещания. — Не знаю, что за игру ты ведешь, но я в ней не участвую.</p>
  <p>— Да не веду я ничего, — крикнул Гарри ему вслед, наблюдая, как Малфой сбегает — снова! В приступе ярости он саданул кулаком по стене, отбив себе руку. Словно по сигналу, из учительской выплыла Спраут, обнимая булыжник.</p>
  <p>— Кажется, Малфой забыл своего питомца.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>
    <em>День 254</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Мы с камнем неплохо поладили.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Он и я.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Холодные, неподвижные, безжизненные.<br/></em>
  </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Гарри со скучающим видом бродил между рядов пышных белых мантий. Некоторые выглядели так, словно пережили неудачную трансформацию в кремовый торт. Другие были настолько откровенными, что подходили разве что для боксирования в желе. Гарри потрогал атласную ленту, которая свисала с украшенной цветами вешалки.</p>
  <p>Он не знал, как долго сможет еще выдерживать эту пытку. Гермиона ходила рядом с ним, взъерошенная больше обычного, с кругами под глазами.</p>
  <p>— Как насчет этого? Что ты думаешь, Гарри? — Она подцепила мерцающий белый смокинг, расшитый серебряными звездами.</p>
  <p>— А помнишь, у Рона была парадная мантия на пятом курсе? Такая, с рюшками? Может, он лучше наденет ее? — безнадежно предложил Гарри, и Гермиона кинула в него уничтожающий взгляд.</p>
  <p>— Хотя бы попытайся мне помочь. Я ведь взяла тебя в качестве моральной поддержки. Но раз уж мы тут, можем заодно и тебе мантию выбрать.</p>
  <p>— Меня устраивает старая, спасибо, — быстро выпалил Гарри и схватил первый попавшийся костюм. — Вот этот отличный. Рон будет в восторге. — Он загладит свою вину как-нибудь после.</p>
  <p>Гермиона придирчиво принялась разглядывать лацканы.</p>
  <p>— Не совсем подходит к моему платью… — Заметив несчастный взгляд Гарри, она вздохнула. — Ох, я тоже это все ненавижу. Ты не представляешь, насколько, Гарри! Меня уже тошнит от цветов, тортов и салфеток. Я бы предпочла провести время с большей пользой, например, закончить свой отчет по аналитической сверке результатов формирования магических связей с применением ритуалов… — Гермиона оборвала сама себя. — Но я обещала маме, что у меня будет нормальная девчачья свадьба. Чтобы она могла послать фотографии бабушке.</p>
  <p>— Тогда звезды будут лучшим выбором. — Гарри помахал вешалкой перед носом Гермионы. Та сграбастала костюм в охапку.</p>
  <p>— Ладно, я сжалюсь, если ты обещаешь потом зайти со мной во «Флориш и Блоттс».</p>
  <p>Они направились к прилавку, где пилила ногти Панси Паркинсон.</p>
  <p>— Мы возьмем вот это. Ты не могла бы подогнать под размеры? Я здесь все записала…</p>
  <p>Гарри вдруг подумал, что мантии, которые не шьются по меркам, а магически подгоняются, должны быть не слишком хороши. Это снобский голос Малфоя говорил в нем. Словно уловив его мысли, Паркинсон заметила:</p>
  <p>— А что насчет тебя, Поттер? Слишком хорош для моих мантий?</p>
  <p>— Предпочитаю свитера, — отрезал Гарри. Панси окинула его пренебрежительным взглядом, в то же время ловко сворачивая шуршащую материю.</p>
  <p>— Поэтому у тебя до сих пор и нет кольца на пальце. Знаешь, у меня этажом выше организован клуб одиноких сердец. Могу сделать скидку, как старому другу.</p>
  <p>— А в подвале сдаешь комнаты на час? — фыркнул Гарри. — Спасибо за щедрое предложение. — Он терпеть не мог Панси Паркинсон. Он еще помнил, как она вопила в Большом зале, чтобы Гарри отдали Волдеморту на растерзание.</p>
  <p>— Кстати, недавно болтала с Асторией. Значит, Драко наконец-то сдался? — заметила Панси светским тоном, отсчитывая сдачу. Гарри заскрипел зубами.</p>
  <p>— Она тоже у тебя платье покупала?</p>
  <p>— Шьет на заказ во Франции. Потаскушка. — Панси закатила глаза. — А что же теперь будет с тобой, бедняга? Или тебя устраивает звание тайного любовника?</p>
  <p>— Не представляю, о чем ты.</p>
  <p>— Что, правда? Так ты до сих пор не трахнул Драко? — Панси громко рассмеялась. — Я думала, он всегда свое получает.</p>
  <p>— Мы слегка торопимся, — сказала Гермиона, стрельнув в Гарри глазами. Но он уже услышал больше, чем мог переварить.</p>
  <p>— С чего ты вообще взяла, что Малфой… заинтересован в чем-то подобном? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Панси пожала плечами.</p>
  <p>— Драко голубой, как небо. И всегда был слегка помешан на тебе. А когда он отправился в Хогвартс на эту нищенскую должность, просто потому, что ты там торчишь, я думала, у вас точно все сложится.</p>
  <p>Панси протянула Гермионе пакет, а затем наградила Гарри долгим взглядом.</p>
  <p>— Жаль, что не сложилось, — сказала она, и это прозвучало почти искренне.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>
    <em>День 273</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Отец прислал бутылку вина из погреба. Из южной части погреба. Не Франция — Испания. Два года назад нам пришлось убрать все вино в маленькую комнатушку и держать под чарами консервации, так что вкус слегка испорчен. Но надо же было где-то размещать всех этих пленников. Малфой-мэнор никогда не был оборудован темницами.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ничего. И так сойдет. Тупой эльф принес мне неправильный бокал. В большинстве случаев они вообще не откликаются на мой зов. Даже чертовы эльфы считают себя выше меня.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ничего.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Вчера была вечеринка в честь победы. Миленько. Все плакали и запускали огни в потолок. Дамблдор из портрета сказал речь. Он все время смотрел на меня. Я думал, меня стошнит. Улизнул пораньше. Это даст им лишний повод перемывать мне косточки, плевать. Я не мог остаться. Никто ничего не забыл. Только тупоголовый Поттер. Не представляю, как он это выдерживает. Весь вечер его обнимали и плакали у него на плече, а он вел себя как остолоп. Если бы я был героем, выучил бы какую-нибудь соответствующую случаю мину. Я бы тоже выступил с речью. У меня бы вышла великолепная речь. Все бы упали.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ничего. Ничто не испортит мой день. Хагрид велел мне взять выходной. «Выходной», — сказал он так, будто я трудоголик. Я всего лишь хотел закончить те грядки к сроку. Не знаю точно, к какому. Когда я уеду, у него будут цвести гиацинты, гортензии, ирисы и еще что-то — я просто нашел семена у него там, в банке, вероятно, что-то противозаконное. Гигантские зубастые подсолнухи. Надеюсь, один такой откусит Поттеру башку. Представляю, как хорошо он будет смотреться тогда на метле — безголовый всадник. Абсолютно голый. М-м-м… я слишком быстро напился.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Это я — абсолютно голый. В свой выходной я могу проводить время, как мне заблагоссу (зачеркнуто) забло (зачеркнуто) заблагорассудится. Например, с бокалом красного вина. Танцевать. В своей комнате. Особо здесь не развернешься. Возможно, в чулане для метел будет просторней.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Только я и этот камень. Он довольно милый. Умеет слушать. Мы часто с ним болтаем о всякой ерунде. Беседуем по душам. Он меня понимает.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Твое здоровье, булыжник!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="font1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="font1">
  <p>
    <em>***</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="font1">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="font1">
  <p>Выпускной стал форменной катастрофой.</p>
  <p>Все выпускники накануне бала получили затейливые приглашения, которые благополучно посеяли. И, конечно, плевать они хотели на рассадку, так что располагались как хотели. Живые скульптуры, которые Малфой заказал срочной доставкой, тоже не оправдали ожиданий. Мраморные русалки, к примеру, вели себя абсолютно непотребно, а искусно высеченный кентавр не желал гарцевать, как было задумано, и просто стоял неподвижно, созерцая небо. Гарри видел, как Малфой вопит на него:</p>
  <p>— Двигайся, твою мать! Я заплатил бешеные деньги, почему ты не двигаешься?</p>
  <p>Кентавр к его крикам остался совершенно равнодушен.</p>
  <p>Наливая себе полный стакан пунша, Гарри слышал, как один шестикурсник заметил: «Что еще за отстой?» — указав на трехметрового мраморного дракона.</p>
  <p>И, понятно, с самого утра шел дождь. Пришлось наложить на столики и танцпол Чары отражения, только дождь все равно просачивался каким-то образом, гасил японские фонарики, промочил фейерверки. Ветер носил повсюду салфетки и цветы.</p>
  <p>Домовики что-то напутали с закусками, и тарелки были пустыми, так что общее негодование постепенно нарастало.</p>
  <p>Малфой был буквально всюду, с ног сбивался, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы все шло по плану. Гарри собирался предложить свою помощь, но затем передумал. Малфой, очевидно, слегка зациклился и был на взводе. Он ведь не из тех, кто принимает чужую помощь. Так что Гарри наслаждался вечером и наблюдал издалека. Он все ждал, когда же у Малфоя случится истерика. Еще когда тот в ярости пинал скульптуру, было ясно, что он балансирует на тонкой грани.</p>
  <p>Хуже стало, когда к назначенному времени не явились музыканты.</p>
  <p>Гарри сидел за столом между Трелони и Шилозадом, так что довольно быстро надрался. Он поднялся из-за стола и шатающейся походкой отправился к замку, чтобы отлить. В холле первого этажа он заметил маленькую эльфийку, яростно натирающую золоченую раму портрета.</p>
  <p>— Привет, — сказал он сразу эльфийке и волшебнице на портрете. — Прости, что отвлекаю, но ты не в курсе, где я могу раздобыть немного еды?</p>
  <p>Эльфика всплеснула руками, выронив салфетку.</p>
  <p>— Буни может приготовить ужин! Гарри Поттер сэр хочет получить ужин в свою комнату?</p>
  <p>Гарри почесал в затылке. Его до сих пор сбивало с толку, что каждый эльф знал его по имени.</p>
  <p>— Думаю, я просто прогуляюсь до кухни.</p>
  <p>На кухне эльфы были рады его появлению. Бедняги явно не знали, чем себя занять, так что окружили Гарри заботой. Его усадили за низенький столик, вручили приборы и забренчали кастрюлями. Всюду что-то кипело, дымилось и пахло просто сногсшибательно.</p>
  <p>— Там, на улице, довольно много голодных волшебников, — заметил Гарри, отрывая себе кусочек хлеба. Эльфы принялись заламывать руки, биться головой обо все поверхности и громко жаловаться.</p>
  <p>Оказалось, Малфой выдал эльфам какие-то изысканные французские рецепты и велел подавать все прямо на улицу.</p>
  <p>— Такого никогда не бывало! — вопили эльфы.</p>
  <p>— Ну, всегда приятно попробовать что-то новое, — заступился за Малфоя Гарри. Старая эльфийка сурово покачала головой.</p>
  <p>— Тилли не знает этих рецептов! Тилли живет на этом свете сто с лишним лет, и она всегда готовит классические английские блюда! Тилли не станет подавать хозяевам жареных лягушек, нет, никогда!</p>
  <p>Буни, маленькая эльфийка, что привела Гарри на кухню, жалобно заглянула ему в глаза.</p>
  <p>— Эльфы не готовят по бумажкам! Мы всегда знаем, как сделать вкусно, Гарри Поттер сэр! Мастер Малфой нанес нам большое оскорбление, особенно Тилли!</p>
  <p>Гарри вздохнул.</p>
  <p>— Может быть, забудем про его глупые бумажки? Вы ведь сможете приготовить праздничный ужин, как делаете обычно?</p>
  <p>Оказалось, эльфы уже все приготовили, но не решались подавать, ведь велено было жарить лягушек.</p>
  <p>Через пару минут Гарри подкрепился как следует и поднялся в Восточную башню, чтобы отыскать спиритическую доску Трелони. Связаться с Антуанеттой оказалось довольно сложно, но Гарри был очень упрямым парнем.</p>
  <p>— Ах, это сегодня? — сказала она, мерцая под потолком в душном классе Прорицаний. — Когда ты умер, все дни похожи друг на друга.</p>
  <p>Возвращаясь на школьный двор, где все дружно работали вилками, Гарри встретил двух выпускников из Гриффиндора. Они спрятали за спины бутылки со сливочным пивом так проворно, что у Гарри возникло четкое ощущение, будто в бутылках что-то покрепче.</p>
  <p>— Вы-то мне и нужны, — сказал Гарри самым своим грозным учительским тоном. Он тренировал этих мальчишек и знал, что они являются почетными покупателями Вредилок Уизли. — Как насчет того, чтобы устроить грандиозный фейерверк?</p>
  <p>Дальше все шло как по маслу. Гарри танцевал с профессором Спраут, с Поппи и даже с Минервой, которая все время подсказывала ему на ухо, как правильно вальсировать. Антуанетта парила над сценой, ее призрачные локоны красиво развевались, а длинное платье ужасно просвечивало. Старина Ник и другие призраки сидели на ветвях деревьев, наслаждаясь выступлением вместе с остальными. Плакса Миртл подвывала всем песням и заливала слезами все вокруг. Впервые Гарри видел ее почти счастливой. Он даже пригласил Миртл на танец, хотя ощущения были довольно странными.</p>
  <p>После своей самой известной песни, «Молодые и одинокие», Антуанетта исполнила еще парочку по заказу Гарри: «Отпуская прошлое», «Я полюбила преступника» и «Твоя девушка тебе даже не нравится».</p>
  <p>Когда стемнело, дождь прекратился и на небе сияли яркие звезды. Студенты целовались в темных закоулках, неловко топтались на танцполе и громко галдели за столиками, давая друг другу невыполнимые клятвы. Гарри завидовал им. У него никогда не было выпускного. И он тоже был не прочь целоваться в темном закоулке.</p>
  <p>Он поднялся и побрел на поиски Малфоя.</p>
  <p>Тот нашелся посреди квиддичного поля. Сидел в одиночестве, с бутылкой чего-то крепкого. Нет, не в одиночестве — рядом лежал камень, и Малфой, похоже, изливал ему душу. Но моментально заткнулся, стоило Гарри объявиться рядом.</p>
  <p>Гарри рухнул на траву, протянул руку, и Малфой сунул ему бутылку.</p>
  <p>— Год уже почти закончился, — сказал Гарри, сделав хороший глоток. — Какие планы на будущее?</p>
  <p>— Повесить этот камень себе на шею и сигануть в озеро. Или нет. Завалить проект, потратить все до кната, сб-бжать куда подальше. — Малфой пьяно запрокинул голову к небу. — Отец будет в ярости.</p>
  <p>— Говоришь так, будто только этого и ждешь.</p>
  <p>— Что насчет тебя, Поттер?</p>
  <p>— Найду себе пару, отполирую его метлу до блеска и сделаю татуировку. Всегда мечтал о татуировке.</p>
  <p>— Н-навижу татуировки.</p>
  <p>Гарри растянулся на мокрой траве, вдыхая запахи лета. Вдали еще играла музыка. Звезды будто качались над ним.</p>
  <p>— Панси сказала, что ты от меня без ума.</p>
  <p>— Панси — чокнутая стерва, — процедил Малфой.</p>
  <p>— Сказала, что ты влюблен в меня по самую печенку.</p>
  <p>— Не могла она так сказать. — Малфой лег рядом, и теперь их головы соприкасались.</p>
  <p>— Я могу тебя представить любящим мужем. Правда, — тихо сказал Гарри. — И думаю, ты станешь отличной главой семейства. Купишь себе трость. Отрастишь волосы. Только вот… я подумал, ты… мы с тобой… мы могли бы... — Гарри нахмурился. — В общем, не такой уж ты и высокий.</p>
  <p>Малфой повернул голову и внезапно поцеловал Гарри в скулу. Затем перекатился сверху, обхватил его лицо руками, заглядывая в глаза. Гарри затаил дыхание.</p>
  <p>— Это ничего не значит, — сказал Малфой, приникая к Гарри крепким поцелуем.</p>
  <p>Они целовались так долго, что пропустили салют. Высоко над их головами начали вспыхивать разноцветные огни, и в первый момент Гарри решил, что это все от поцелуев. Малфой оторвался от него на миг, переводя дыхание. Он даже не потрудился взглянуть вверх, он смотрел Гарри в лицо (возможно, в его очках отражались узоры фейерверков). Затем Малфой бережно провел пальцами по губам Гарри. Он отстранился, оседлав его бедра, и стащил с себя рубашку.</p>
  <p>— Уоу, — сказал Гарри глупо. Малфой был таким белым в летних сумерках, таким тонким, как силуэт, вырезанный из бумаги. Гарри увидел широкий розовый шрам, пересекающий его грудь. Затем отвлекся на два светлых, торчащих соска.</p>
  <p>Малфой тяжело дышал и нервно облизывал губы, пока Гарри изучал его тело кончиками пальцев. Затем сдвинулся чуть ниже, так, что поза стала просто идеальной. Гарри вздрогнул всем телом.</p>
  <p>— Да-а-а…</p>
  <p>— О, заткнись. — Малфой быстро принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Гарри. Он склонился, чтобы облизать шею Гарри, и оставил серьезный засос — судя по тому, с каким наслаждением он это сделал, Гарри сделал вывод: сосать Малфой любит.</p>
  <p>Это было довольно хорошей новостью.</p>
  <p>— Это ничего не значит, — вдруг снова выпалил Малфой, заводя руку за спину, чтобы расстегнуть Гарри штаны. — Мы просто… развлекаемся.</p>
  <p>— Как скажешь. — Гарри положил руки ему на бедра, мягко поглаживая. Он закрыл глаза, когда Малфой вытащил его член на свободу. Сердце его колотилось как сумасшедшее, пока Малфой, неловко извернувшись, стаскивал собственные брюки. Мокрая трава промочила Гарри насквозь, а кровь, казалось, горела у Гарри под кожей. И небо мерцало зеленым, синим, алым, и Малфой мерцал тоже, будто волшебство, будто какая-то чудесная фантазия. Он двигался, запрокинув голову, и Гарри глядел на его гладкую шею, на его шрам и на его дрожащие руки.</p>
  <p>Драко взмахнул ими, как птица, будто хотел улететь от собственного оргазма.</p>
  <p>Повалившись сверху, Малфой вцепился Гарри в плечи. Гарри принялся мягко гладить его по спине, успокаивая. Ветер зашумел в ветвях, и сверху закапали маленькие дождинки. Когда лежать стало совсем холодно, Малфой поднялся и начал натягивать брюки. Гарри подобрал бутылку, которую они опрокинули, в надежде на еще один глоток. Затем уставился себе под ноги.</p>
  <p>— Малфой. С твоим камнем что-то странное.<em></em></p>
  <p>
    <em>***</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>День 335</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Бессмертник Обыкновенный похож на каплю ртути.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Он вылупляется из камня, разрушая его в пыль. И затем все время двигается. Его довольно сложно рассмотреть (ниже представлена попытка зарисовать это существо, не с моими художественными талантами за это браться), но я имею основание предполагать, что у бессмертника есть лапы, щупальца, крылья, нос (довольно длинный и острый, как у комара), хвост, шипы, и все остальное, что он захочет себе вырастить. Бессмертники травоядны (надеюсь). Окрас — металлический, отливающий всеми возможными цветами.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ничем не пахнет.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Спит, сжавшись в круглую каплю. Предпочитает мягкие, теплые места (например, мою подушку). На воздухе предпочитает прятаться под одеждой (моей) и топорщить ее в разных неожиданных местах. Свободно перетекает по моему телу, оставляя ощущение прохлады. Чаще всего сидит между лопатками или там, где плечо переходит в шею. Звуков не издает (благословение Мерлину).</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Он очень красивый. Думаю, самое время придумать ему имя.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>И мне, пожалуй, нужен новый дневник.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em></em>***</p>
  <p>Все ученики уже разъехались, и Гарри теперь мог ходить в шортах и своей любимой футболке с надписью «Сзади вид еще лучше». Стояла страшная жара, многие профессора отправились в отпуск, другие неспешно заканчивали учебные планы, отчеты и прочую скучную ерунду.</p>
  <p>Ярко светило солнце, гигантский кальмар обливал всех желающих холодной водой, и стоило бы устроить пикник, но Гарри спешил к избушке Хагрида. Утром Филч донес до него последнюю сплетню: Малфой таскается по школе с мертвым животным.</p>
  <p>Гарри влетел в дом, едва не запнувшись о Клыка. Драко и Хагрид сидели за столом, глядя на бессмертника. Он скукожился и напоминал горстку золы.</p>
  <p>Малфой и сам, казалось, надеется осыпаться горсткой золы. Вид у него был бледным, а глаза покраснели.</p>
  <p>Гарри молча придвинул стул и призвал себе чашку.</p>
  <p>— Вона как, — тяжело подытожил Хагрид. — Ну, значит, время пришло.</p>
  <p>— Хагрид, но разве бессмертник не должен быть… э-э-э… бессмертным? — спросил Гарри.</p>
  <p>— Вот еще глупости! Они, понятно, протянуть могут долго, пока в камне сидят… Но как вылезут — срок у них недолгий. Этому пора пришла — я так и ждал, что где-то к лету он проклюнется. — Хагрид протянул руку и хлопнул Драко по плечу, отчего ножки у табуретки под ним заскрипели. — Ты, главное, выше нос. О бессмертнике позаботиться — непростое дело, и ты с этим сладил.</p>
  <p>— Я смогу получить нового питомца? — без особой надежды спросил Драко. Хагрид покачал головой.</p>
  <p>— Год уже закончился. Да и свой дневник ты, небось, исписал. Спасибо, что помогал мне весь этот год, Драко.</p>
  <p>Когда Драко ушел, Гарри не выдержал.</p>
  <p>— Разве не ты говорил, что Хогвартс — это дом Драко?</p>
  <p>Хагрид бесхитростно посмотрел на Гарри.</p>
  <p>— Сейчас это так. Но если он не уедет, так шанса найти другой дом не появится.</p>
  <p>— Ты ведь остался здесь, и вполне счастлив, — упрямо пробормотал Гарри, глядя на мертвого зверька.</p>
  <p>— Так это же я, — просто ответил Хагрид, и после этого аргумента спор закончился.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>Гарри по ошибке долго стучал в дверь кладовки для метел, пока не вспомнил, что комната Малфоя немного левее. Он устроился на краешке стола, заваленного бумагами, и наблюдал, как Малфой упаковывает чемодан.</p>
  <p>— Мне нравится Хогвартс, но иногда здесь скука смертная. — Без всех этих василисков, оборотней, безумных турниров с драконами и прочего. — В августе я приглашен на свадьбу, но до того думаю смотаться к Чарли. Он написал мне, сказал, в заповеднике есть кое-какая работа. Что думаешь?</p>
  <p>— Ты не должен так волочиться за мной только потому, что мы разок переспали, — заметил Малфой, бережно обматывая флакон чернил в вощеную бумагу.</p>
  <p>— С чего бы мне? Это же ничего не значило.</p>
  <p>— Точно.</p>
  <p>— Совсем ничего. Ничегошеньки. Прямо-таки самая незначительная вещь в моей жизни.</p>
  <p>Драко яростно скомкал мантию, запихивая ее в гору другой одежды.</p>
  <p>— Рад, что ты тоже так считаешь.</p>
  <p>Некоторое время они провели в молчании. Затем Малфой захлопнул чемодан и взглянул на Гарри.</p>
  <p>— Я ненавижу всяких магических тварей.</p>
  <p>— О да.</p>
  <p>— И работу на свежем воздухе.</p>
  <p>— Верно.</p>
  <p>— И всех этих Уизли.</p>
  <p>— Знаю.</p>
  <p>— А больше всего я ненавижу тебя, Поттер.</p>
  <p>Гарри ухмыльнулся. Малфой ухмыльнулся в ответ. Он схватился за ручку чемодана.</p>
  <p>— Так чего же мы ждем?<em><br/></em></p>
</div><table>
<tbody>
<tr class="font2">
<td> </td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>